Promise
by skyhigh2824
Summary: Yewon-New school, new friends,life sucks


**Judul : Promise**

**Pairing : Kid!Yewon**

**Genre : T (?)**

**Summary : when his family move to another town, Yesung thinks his life turn sucks and his new school friends are mean until he meet Siwon ofcourse**

**Notes : hai hai hai author newbie datang lagi^^ FF ini aslinya di tulis dalam bahasa inggris dan di posting di LJ dengan judul dan nama pena yang sama, author coba translate tapi kok jadinya aneh yah banyak frase English yang author bingung bagaimana trans-nya Hahaha.,,kalian yang menilai sendiri deh^^ selamat baca**

Bagi anak yang baru berusia 7 tahun pindah rumah ke kota baru, memulai semuanya dari awal bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di jalani, sayangnya Yesung di hadapkan pada situasi seperti itu. Ayahnya mendapat pekerjaan lebih baik yang mengharuskan Yesung ikut meninggalkan kota tempat dia lahir dimana dia memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan bersama teman-teman baiknya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai mencari teman di sekolah barunya karena semuanya pasti akan sangat berbeda. Dia takut akan sulit mencari teman baru.

Dan ternyata ketakutan Yesung menjadi nyata setelah ia bertemu Kangin, meski mereka berada di kelas yang sama tapi postur tubuh Kangin jauh lebih besar dan lebih tinggi, Yesung tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang dia perbuat terhadap Kangin, hingga membuat Kangin membencinya bahkan sejak awal pertemuan mereka pagi sebelumya.

Sialnya saat dia sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kantin saat istirahat makan siang Kangin tiba-tiba menyeretnya lalu menarik kerah bajunya kemudian membantingnya ke loker.

"Hey Kau anak baru aneh! Aku benci padamu! Kau menyebalkan!"Teriak Kangin ke arah Yesung yang terlihat begitu pucat dan ketakutan.

Yesung mencoba untuk bertanya walaupun suaranya bergetar and terbata-bata "Apa—apa salahku?"

Kangin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yesung lalu dengan nada mengejek dia berkata "Kau membawa-bawa kura-kura bodoh ke sekolah, itulah kenapa aku membencimu"

Bibir Yesung bergetar, dia sangat ingin menangis namun dia berusaha menahan keinginan itu, dia anak laki-laki, kata ibunya anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, tapi Kangin mengejek Ttangkkoma, Ttangkkoma adalah sahabatnya, dia selalu di sisinya bahkan ketika dia sedih, sendiri dan tak ada yang peduli padanya, Ttangkkoma selalu menemani, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghina Ttangkkoma, karena Ttangkkoma sangat berarti baginya.

"Ttangkkoma adalah hewan peliharaanku , aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah" Yesung bergumam pelan mengutarakan alasan kenapa dia membawa teman kecilnya itu ke sekolah.

Kangin tertawa lagi mendengarkan alasan yang di utarakan Yesung "Ttangkkoma? itu namanya? Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar memberinya nama itu? Ttangkkoma?" Gelak tawa Kangin semakin kencang, dia kemudian berteriak "Kau benar-benar aneh! Menjadikan kura-kura sebagai hewan peliharaan saja sudah cukup tolol tapi lalu memberi nama itu? Dasar bodoh! "

Kali ini Yesung gagal membendung tangisnya, butiran airmata menetes jatuh di pipinya, Kangin mendengus "Nangis?! Dasar cengeng!" ledeknya sambil menjambak rambut Yesung sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Yesung menangis sendirian,

Yesung duduk sendirian di lantai untuk beberapa lama, bersandar di lokernya ia lalu benamkan kepalanya di antara lutut, dalam hati dia mengutuk betapa dia sangat membenci sekolah barunya, tidak ada yang pernah berani mengejek Ttangkkoma sebelumnya, tapi di sini, orang-orang memanggilnya aneh hanya karena ia menyayangi kura-kuranya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk lembut bahunya, Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, matanya di sambut sebuah senyum hangat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya anak itu dengan nada yang sangat ramah, Yesung cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya, entah kenapa hatinya merasa malu tertangkap basah sedang menangis oleh anak di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku-" Yesung mengusap hidungnya "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kangin mengganggumu ya?" Tanya ank itu lagi "Dia memang selalu begitu pada anak baru, jangan hiraukan dia yah, Aku Siwon, siapa namamu? "

Yesung menatap tangannya yang basah dengan air mata lalu dengan segera dia menggosok kering telapak tangannya itu dengan celana seragamnya lalu menjabat tangan Siwon "Aku Yesung"

Siwon menyeringai senang "Baiklah Yesungie mulai hari ini kita berteman, oke?" Ujar Siwon dengan riang, dia lalu menatap wajah Yesung, dia menyeringai jenaka sambil berkata "Kamu cantik yah"

Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat mendengar apa yang di katakan Siwon, pipinya merona, dia tidak tahu kenapa Siwon memanggilnya Yesungie, teman lamanya tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu, dan dia juga menyembutnya cantik, cantik itu itu untuk perempuan kan? Tapi rasanya dia tidak terlalu keberatan jika Siwon menganggapnya begitu.

"itu hewan peliharaanmu?" Siwon mengarahkan telunjuknya pada kotak di tangan Yesung

Yesung tersenyum gembira seolah-olah insiden dengan Kangin tidak pernah terjadi "Ya ini adalah kura-kuraku namanya Ttangkkoma... tapi-" air muka Yesung berubah muram "-apa kamu tidak menganggapku aneh memilih kura-kura sebagai hewan peliharaan?"

Dahi Siwon berkerut "Eh?aku? Mengejekmu? Tidak akan! "Siwon memukul pelan lengan Yesung "Kura-kura itu keren, Yesungie. Kau tahu kan, kura-kura itu bisa jadi pahlawan, contohnya kakek kura-kura dalam kartun dragon balls atau kura-kura ninja! Mereka semua keren! Aku suka! "dengan ceria Siwon bercerita lalau berseru " Aku suka kura-kura"

Senyum lebar hadir di wajah Yesung, dia senang berkenalan dengan Siwon, sepertinya dia memiliki sudut pandang yang lebih baik tentang apa yang di sukai Yesung, tidak seperti Kangin dan yang lainnya.

Hari-hari berikutnya Yesung lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon, meskipun mereka tidak berbeda tetapi keduanya tak terpisahkan ketika waktu istirahat, berangkat dan pulang sekolah pun berdua karena ternyata rumah mereka berada di lingkungan yang sama, sesekali Yesung menginap di rumah Siwon atau sebaliknya.

Yesung bahagia memiliki teman seperti Siwon, dan sepertinya Kangin pun segan terhadapnya dan berhenti mengganggunya karena Siwon bisa bela diri dan siap membelanya.

Tapi suatu hari ketika Yesung sedang bermain – main bersama Ttangkkoma di taman dekat rumahnya, tanpa di sangka kangin datang menghampiri dengan wajah kesal lalu mendorongnya tubuh mungil Yesung sampai tersungkur ke tanah "Akhirnya kau sendirian, cengeng!" ledek Kangin sambil berkacak pinggang

"Apa yang kamu mau, Kangin? Kenapa kamu jahat padaku? "Yesung memberanikan dirinya untuk berteriak dan melawan

"Karena kau seperti anak perempuan, senyumu seperti anak perempuan, kelakuanmu seperti anak perempuan, pokoknya aku benci kamu!" Kangin menarik kaos Yesung hendak memukul anak malang itu tapi beruntung niatnya di gagalkan Siwon yang hadir di waktu yang tepat, dia menendang keras badan kangin hingga terjatuh.

Yesung menyaksikan Siwon mendekati Kangin lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Sambil menunjuk dia berkata "Jangan mengganggu Yesungie lagi!" Siwon memperingatkan Kangin dengan serius

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan" tantang Kangin

"Jangan pernah kau berani mengganggu dia lagi! Karena aku akan menikahi Yesungie" Ujar Siwon dengan mantap "awas kalau berani untuk menyentuh Yesungieku, aku akan menghajarmu! Kau tahu aku belajar bela diri kan?"ancamnya tanpa rasa takut

Kangin terlihat semakin kesal, ia buru-buru berdiri dan dengan wajah yang memerah dia berteriak "TERSERAH!" tak lama dia pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Yesung menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dengan wajah bingung berdiri, mengusir debu di celananya sebelum dengan polos dia bertanya "Katamu kita akan menikah?"

Sambil tersenyum Siwon mengangguk "Ya, kata ibuku kalau dua orang saling menyukai, mereka bisa menikah, aku menyukaimu, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak tapi kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya "Ya aku menyukaimu"

"Nah kalau begitu kita bisa menikah" kata Siwon lagi. "Kalau kita menikah, aku akan memastikan Kangin tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, kita akan selalu bersama dan bisa bermain robot seharian, kita juga bisa hidup bahagia dengan Ttangkkoma"

Wajah Yesung masih terlihat bingung "Tapi kan yang boleh menikah itu orang dewasa, Siwonie, kita kan masih anak-anak"

Siwon merengut "Iya juga yah, tapi aku bisa menunggu sampai kita dewasa, tapi apa kau mau menungguku?" siwon terlihat ragu

Yesung tidak segera menjawab, dia mencoba berpikir, Siwon adalah orang paling baik yang pernah ia temui, dia ingin selalu bersama dengan Siwon, baiklah sepertinya dia menyukai ide ini, Hidup bersama Siwon dan Ttangkkoma sepertinya menyenangkan, Oke sepertinya dia bisa menunggu.

Yesung tersenyum lebar lalu berkata dengan yakin "Aku bisa menunggu"

Wajah Siwon bersinar saking senangnya "Janji?" tuntutnya sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya

"Janji!" Yesung mengacungkan kelingkinygnya lalu menghubungkan dengan jari kelingking Siwon sebagai simbol bahwa mereka akan menunggu sampai mereka cukup umur untuk menikah.

Dan hari itu Yesung sadar kehidupan barunya tidaklah terlalu buruk, apalagi dengan Siwon di sisinya juga janji di antara mereka ^_^.

END


End file.
